Typically, fall restraint equipment and its components are manufactured by cutting and welding stock pieces of material together. The stock material commonly exhibits a predefined configuration, size, and arrangement. As a result, the stock material must be plasma cut to the desired shape and/or size. The resulting pieces are then welded together to form a component. To accomplish this, a surface of one piece is placed flat against a surface of another, and the connection between the two is then welded. As a result, the strength of the formed component is limited at least in part by the weld holding the two pieces together. Once the component is formed, it is attached to other components that have been formed in the same manner by welding the two components together. Similarly, the strength of the resulting equipment is limited at least in part by the weld holding its components together.
Additionally, manufacturing equipment in this manner is both time-consuming and costly. Moreover, the drilling and cutting of the stock materials must be accomplished with precision in order to create a stable end product. Variances greater than an acceptable level render the smaller pieces unusable, which are typically discarded as it is often unfeasible to use them in another product once they have been drilled or cut. Moreover, if other parts cannot be cut or drilled from the remaining portions of the stock materials, they too are discarded. Further, different types and sizes of the metal stock material must be kept on hand in order to form the components to be welded together. The inefficient yet inescapable use of stock material also increases the costs associated with manufacturing fall restraint equipment.